


You're All That I Have

by SherlockianWhovian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, KnightRook, One Shot, Parent Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Season/Series 07, Wish Hook Week, single parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: A few snapshots of life for Hook and Alice in the tower.





	You're All That I Have

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wish Hook Week: Day 5 on Tumblr

Captain Hook took one last, long look at the harbour and his beloved Jolly Roger before he turned away and left it all behind. He had a child now and he could never abandon her like his father had abandoned him and Liam. He didn't stop at the ship for his jewels, his gold or his chest of possessions, he chose to leave it all behind and make a clean break. Captain Hook, the pirate, had to die so Killian Jones, the father, could live.

With the last of the gold in his pockets, Killian purchased food and supplies for the baby, alongside a set of paints, brushes and paper for himself. He wanted to draw the outside world for his girl, to fill the tower with the wonders of life, as well as to paint his child as she grew. It was a strange thing, suddenly having another being to care for, but Killian found that he wanted it more than anything. His heart swelled with love when he thought of the tiny bundle in the tower. He couldn't wait to watch her grow, to play with her and listen to her laugh, and to teach her everything he knew. When he thought about it more deeply, his confusion over his own father's actions only grew further. How could someone leave their children to fend for themselves? How could they sacrifice an innocent in order to escape? Killian had only had his daughter in his life for a few hours, but he knew he'd protect her from any foe and die for her a hundred times over. He was willing to live the rest of his life with her in the tower to ensure that she was never alone.

It took three trips up and down the tower to ferry everything up to the top and Killian had to rest for a moment to catch his breath before he put the food away in the kitchen. He vowed to invent a pulley system of some sort to make it easier to bring items up to the window, knowing that if he slipped and fell then his little love would be all alone.

 

\---

 

Killian pulled himself up and over the window ledge, panting a little as he got to his feet. He'd rushed the climb in order to get home quicker. He'd been out all day, drawing sketches of strangers at the market in return for gold. He'd had much more time to practice his art since he began living in the tower, as when Alice was asleep, he had little to do to occupy himself. He'd taken to knitting things for her for the colder months, inventing a brace attachment for a knitting needle to help the process along. He'd also filled whole notepads with stories, both real and imagined, to read to her and teach her to read when she grew older. Alice was his entire life now and Killian was determined to give her everything.

After a sip of water and a quick check on Alice, he returned to the window and began to pull the large basket up to the tower using the sturdy crank lever he'd added. Alice had caused a terrible fuss on the day he'd attached it to the wall of the tower, disturbed by the noise, but she didn't even stir now as he pulled up his art supplies and his gold from the day.

In his life as Captain of the Jolly Roger, he would have laughed at such a small pile of gold. He probably would have let a ship go free if he'd found them carrying so few coins, out of pity rather than kindness. Now he understood the value of every single coin, each one ensured that Alice had toys and clothes made from lovely fabrics.

The first few weeks of fatherhood had been a struggle. Killian had been forced to steal or swindle supplies from the market, unsure how to make a consistent living on land. It was only after he'd begun painting in the evenings that he realised he could probably make enough for them both with a few sketches a day. He hated to leave Alice alone for so many hours, but he did what he could to ensure that the tower was comfortable for her.

After quietly unloading the basket, Killian left it on the ledge to put his art supplies back into it the following morning. He washed his brushes in the sink and left them to dry on the side. He then counted his day's earnings and divided it up. He put some in his winter savings jar, for the days when people weren't so willing to stop for a portrait, some in his jar for Alice's birthday, so he could bring something special for her, and the rest he put into the jar for his weekly trip to the market for food and supplies. He glanced over to the small room that he'd made his own and his eyes fell on the suitcase under the bed that housed his clothes from his pirate days. Selling the leather clothes would bring in a tidy sum, but he wasn't ready to do it yet, not when they were able to live so well without letting go of them.

 

\---

 

"Papa?" Alice called, pushing aside the curtain that separated her father's sleeping area from the rest of the living room. His area was tiny, with barely enough space for a small bed and a bookshelf, unlike the large room and bed that was hers. She'd never really thought about it before, but now she looked around. The walls were empty of pictures, the bookshelf held just a couple of books and the bed had only the most basic sheets and blankets. Alice knew that money was often tight, but it was only now she was really looking, did she see how much her father had given up. His life lacked any comfort or luxury, so he could provide her with anything and everything she desired.

"Papa?" she called softly as she approached the bed.

"Alice, are you alright?" Killian asked, sitting up with a yawn.

"I can't sleep." Alice admitted with a sigh, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Come on, let's get you back to bed." Killian replied, getting up and lifting his daughter into his arms. He carried her back to her room and carefully set her down on the bed.

"Please stay, papa." Alice pleaded, "I don't want to be alone."

"I won't leave." Killian assured, climbing into the bed beside his daughter, "Shall I tell you a story?"

"Papa, were you really a pirate?" Alice asked, curling into her father's warm chest, "Will you tell me about it?"

"Aye, I was." Killian replied, holding her in his arms and gently stroking her hair, "They called me Captain Hook and I was the most feared pirate of the seas..."

 

\---

 

"You must be more careful, Papa." Alice said as she carefully wrapped her father's hand with a thin bandage.

"It's fine, love, just a scrape." Killian assured, holding still to let her work.

"Can't you get a leather glove? To make the climb easier on your hand?" Alice asked.

Killian sighed and shook his head, "Leather items are expensive, Alice. I can't afford a glove."

"Why not, Papa?" Alice asked, "I'd rather you have a glove than you bring me a book this month."

"No, Alice. You need your books." Killian protested, "I will manage."

"Can you get me some leather then? And a needle and thread?" Alice suggested, "I'll make a glove for you."

"I suppose the material might be cheaper than a pre-made item. I'll look into it at the market next week." Killian agreed with a nod.

"Your hook needs a polish again." Alice said, reaching out and twisting it free of the brace, "You might need to source a spare."

"A spare?" Killian chuckled, "Nonsense, love. That hook has served me well for centuries."

"Yes, but you weren't using it to climb up a tower every day, were you?" Alice pointed out, "Perhaps source another and that can be your climbing hook? So your original hook doesn't get too worn to use."

"Come here, love." Killian said, taking her hand and pulling her in close, "You don't need to worry about me."

Alice wrapped her arms around him and clung to him, needing a moment of comfort, "How can I do anything but worry about you?" she said softly, "Papa, you're all that I have."

 

\---

 

"Well, isn't this sweet?" the witch smirked when she found Captain Hook playing chess with their daughter.

"Gothel. What are you doing here?" Killian demanded, getting to his feet and standing in front of Alice protectively.

"I've been watching you, Captain." Gothel replied, slowly pacing around, "You two are so disgustingly happy and I've had enough. The occupier of the tower should be miserable and lonely, not full of life like our dear Alice. It's time you made your way back to your ship, Hook."

"Never." Killian hissed, "Alice doesn't deserve to be trapped here and I won't leave her to suffer alone."

"Yes, you will." Gothel laughed, "Or I'll kill you and then she truly will be alone; with no one to care for her."

"I won't leave her." Killian replied simply.

Gothel sighed heavily and threw a dart at him.

Killian gasped and fell to his knees as the dart hit his chest and began to fill his body with poison.

"Papa!" Alice screamed, kneeling beside him, "What have you done to him, witch?"

"Is that any way to speak to your mother?" Gothel sneered, "It's called the Curse of the Poisoned Heart. It's terribly cruel. When the cursed one is close to their true love, be it romantic love or love for a child, the curse will kill them. So you might want to leave some space between you and daddy dearest or he'll be dead in a minute."

"No! Papa!" Alice gasped, stumbling back a few steps.

"Oh, didn't I mention? The closer you are, the more pain you'll cause him. It's such a shame that the distance you need to be apart to keep him alive is a distance that's wider than this tower." Gothel laughed, "Sorry Hook, but it looks like you're leaving after all."

"Papa, no!" Alice cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gothel used her magic to lift Hook and threw him out of the window, sending his suitcase of pirate garb out too to cushion the blow of the fall.

"Looks like you're all alone now, dearie." Gothel smirked, glancing at Alice for just a moment before she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Killian was stood at the bottom of the tower, holding his chest as he recovered from the pain, "Alice!" he called.

"Papa!" Alice cried, running to the window and looking down.

"I'll find a way to break this curse and to free you from this tower, I promise!" he called.

"I love you, Papa!" Alice sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought of all the lonely days ahead in the tower.

"I love you too! I promise, Alice, you hear me? I promise you, I'll find a way!" Killian called. He stayed at the foot of the tower for as long as he could, until heavy rain forced him to find shelter. He hated to leave his little girl but he'd find a way to save her, even if it were the last thing he'd do.


End file.
